Bladedance of Elementalers Light Novel Volume 01
is the first installment in the ''Bladedance of Elementalers light novel series, published on December 14, 2010. It is also the first volume in the Areishia Spirit Academy Arc. Summary Chapters Chapter 1 - You Are My Contracted Spirit! Part 1 Kamito stumbles on Claire Rouge bathing. She proceeds to attack him with her elemental waffe which impresses Kamito, pegging her as a skilled elementalist. Kamito then makes the mistake of pointing out that Claire is not hiding her body parts sufficiently enough which causes her to let go of her whip, slashing through several trees behind her. Left with no choice, Kamito jumps in to save her from being crushed, however, through a very clichéd development, he finds himself groping Claire's chest. In another fit, Claire summons her whip and knocks Kamito unconscious. Part 2 When Kamito awakens, Claire demands a reason as to why a male is on the Areishia Spirit Academy campus but not before Kamito teases her to the point of making her (almost) cry. Kamito then reveals to her that he was summoned her by Greyworth, the headmistress of the Academy, and proving it to her by showing her the letter he received from Greyworth. Kamito asks her in which direction the Academy was and Claire replies that he is on the school campus before she asks if Kamito was lost to which he replies that he is. Laughing, Claire reveals that the Academy is quite far from their current location, shocking Kamito before he asked her why she was bathing in such a location in the first place. Claire says that she is preparing for a spirit contract with a sealed spirit to which Kamito immediately warns her of the danger which is ignored. Part 3 Kamito tags along with Claire as he does not know his way around the Spirit Forest which slightly irritates her. While en route, they exchange names and Kamito compliments Claire's name (as well as her uniform) which embarrasses her. Arriving at the shrine where the sealed Spirit sleeps, Claire reveals that the Spirit is the Sacred Sword Severian which shocks Kamito although she also adds that it is just a copy (while calling him an idiot) and although it is a copy, there is a good chance that a powerful Spirit is sealed in it. Dismissing the sealed entrance, Claire marches inside and complains again as to why Kamito is following her. Kamito then teases her saying that he tagging along should be fine if Claire has "absolute confidence" in her ability to tame the Spirit. Initiating the contract ceremony, Claire manages to stay conscious and pull out the sword from the stone, however, the sword shakes itself out of Claire's grip, returning itself to its stone before blasting it apart. Kamito catches her and urges her again to stop with the insanity to no avail. Claire remains adamant and attempts to tame the Spirit but it proves difficult. Eventually, the Spirit even bisected Scarlet (who had manifested in its true form), seemingly killing the Spirit before it attempted to attack Claire. However, Kamito, pushing aside all unnecessary concerns, stands in the sword's way and forges a contract with it. A bright light then proceeds to engulf everything. Part 4 Having lost consciousness for the second time that day, Kamito awoke with Claire staring down at him, close enough that her hair tickles his face. Kamito looks at the back of his right hand where the spirit seal lay, informing him that he had successfully contracted with the sealed Spirit and had betrayed his promise with her. When Claire finally finds her voice, she asks Kamito as to why he was able to contract with a Spirit despite being male although Kamito ignores her. Claire asks for her sword spirit to which Kamito replies that he had contracted with it, shocking her. He then heads to leave before being stopped by Claire who insists that he take responsibility. This confuses Kamito but Claire demands that in exchange for having stolen her Spirit, Kamito is to be her contracted Spirit.In Japanese, the word responsibility carries a heavy meaning. When a girl asks a guy to take responsibility, it usually carries the implication of marriage, hence Kamito's confusion. Chapter 2 - Areishia Spirit Academy Part 1 Kamito wanders the halls of Areishia Spirit Academy as he recalls how Claire dragged him there in ropes and how he escaped when she excused herself to use the bathroom. Sighing to himself, he heads to Greyworth's office when he hears a loud voice, clearly declaring her dissent towards Kamito's attendance of the academy. After a short back-and-forth, the door burst open to reveal a blue-haired girl who pushed Kamito to the ground at swordpoint. The girl then realizes that Kamito is in fact male before Greyworth lightly scolds Kamito for his tardiness. The girl only gets off of Kamito when he mentions that her thighs are touching him in a rather compromising manner. The girl, who Greyworth calls Ellis Fahrengart, is scolded by Greyworth before excusing herself from the office, leaving Kamito and Greyworth alone. Part 2 Now alone, Greyworth questions why Kamito looks so ruddy to which Kamito replies that he was attacked by a tomboyish hellcat girl. Greyworth then notices the remnants of the spirit seal on Kamito's right hand, teasing him for finally letting go of his past ghost. Kamito immediately gets angry and declares that Restia isn't a ghost before pressing Greyworth for answers concerning the letter she had sent him. Greyworth confirms it to be true before she brings out some papers which when signed, will make Kamito a legitimate student of Areishia Spirit Academy. Thinking that she was joking, Kamito tries to reason himself out of attending but is forced to come to the conclusion that he must attend when Greyworth reveals that the Strongest Blade Dancer, Ren Ashbell, had returned and that Kamito must attend the Blade Dance and achieve victory. Chapter 3 - My Classmate is a Princess Part 1 Ellis was showing Kamito around the school when she finally gets irritated and questions Kamito of whether or not he is listening to her to which he replies that he was thinking about something (specifically, about Ren Ashbell). However, Ellis immediately drew her sword and tried attacking Kamito as she thought he was thinking of inappropriate things. Kamito tries to quell her anger but it backfires. Deciding to change the topic, he questions Ellis on where he would rest. To his dismay, Ellis points to a small hut beside the horse stable and tells him that he will live there. Kamito then asks where his classroom is and what class Ellis is in. For some reason, Ellis attacks Kamito again and she marvels at how the Fahrengart secret sword skill was defended against. Kamito apologizes for all the earlier teasing and internally marvels at Ellis's unexpectedly cute embarrassed reaction. Part 2 Outside of the classroom, Kamito was about to walk in when a whip catches itself around his neck. A redheaded girl marches out of nowhere, scolding him for having escaped despite being her contracted spirit. Now on his back on the ground, Kamito points out that he can almost see her underwear from where he lay. Claire declares that Kamito must really want to be turned into cinders but Kamito counters this by mentioning that black was too early for her. Claire then says she always wears white before realizing what she said and crying to which Kamito immediately tries apologizing. Claire asks why Kamito escaped earlier and he said that anyone with common sense would've escaped. Claire tightens the whip's grasp on Kamito's neck before asking why he was talking with Ellis and Kamito reveals that he has transferred into the Academy. He then asks if Claire is in the same Raven Class as he is to which Claire confirms. Kamito proceeds to slowly attack Claire in the guise of forging a spirit contract with a "high-level human spirit" which Kamito says is sealed via a kiss. Silently snickering to himself as he brought himself closer, he decides to back off but the homeroom teacher, Freya Grandol, catches him in the act. Part 3 Kamito proceeds to introduce himself to his classmates but constant whispering about his lewd acts have run rampant (including a rumor about Kamito having already gotten to Claire although the girls themselves have no idea what it means). Meanwhile, Claire has been constantly muttering different variations of the word "burn". Reactions across the classroom were mixed and the students began throwing random questions at Kamito. Finally, a question concerning the sealed sword spirit and Kamito's contract with it arose at which Claire took the opportunity to declare her ownership of Kamito. Freya stopped the argument from escalating any further and asked Kamito to take a seat. As he climbed the stairs, a whip found itself around his neck and tightened. Claire asks what he was doing and Kamito replied that he wanted to find a seat away from danger. Suddenly, a gust of wind flies by his face and a platinum blonde girl with a bow-type elemental waffe deployed scolds Claire for her actions. The girl who is revealed to be Rinslet Laurenfrost inspects Kamito and comes out bluntly with asking if he wants to be her servant. Claire and Rinslet begin arguing, each pulling on one Kamito's arms (a world of difference between the sensations on his left and right side), before a maid with a large bust comes trying to separate them but instead falls on top of Kamito, her chest smothering his face. Everyone begins throwing lewd nicknames at Kamito and Claire finally brings down her whip with the full intention of turning him into ash. Chapter 4 - The Wolf, the Cat, and the Knight Part 1 In the evening, Kamito sighs as he recalls the events of the day. His stomach grumbles when someone knocks on the door of his cabin. Thinking he was seeing things, Rinslet offers him some leftover foodstuffs from her table. However, Kamito refuses and shuts the door, catching Rinslet's foot. Fuming, she asked why he was living in such a rundown cabin prompting Kamito to reply that home is where you make it. Rinslet offers to hire Kamito to serve in her household but he immediately refuses. Kamito compromises by offering to be her friend, much to Rinslet's embarrassment and Carol's amusement. Part 2 Before anything else happened, Claire stomped down and an argument between her and Rinslet began. It got to the point that Rinslet summoned her spirit, Fenrir, bringing the temperature down. However, Claire didn't back down and they had a short scuffle, which resulted in Kamito's cabin conflagrating. Rinslet moved to put it out but she also destroyed the cabin. Before another argument broke out, Ellis appeared to discipline them but found the cabin in ruins, which made her anger flare. Kamito quickly explained the cause. Rakka and Reishia (although unnamed) caught up and began hurling insults at Claire and Rinslet which angered both of them. They challenged the three Sylphid Knights to a duel. Although he was completely uninvolved, Kamito found himself dragged into this scuffle. Chapter 5 - Claire's Feelings Part 1 Kamito mulls over his situation as Claire apologizes for the destruction of his house. Kamito teases her by calling her a pyromaniac which results in Claire apologizing even more fervently. Kamito prepares himself to sleep outside in the Spirit Forest but Claire stops him and offers "compensation", much to Kamito's dread. Part 2 Claire allows Kamito to freeload in her dormitory room but on the same level as Scarlet for Claire insists that Kamito is her contracted spirit. Turning the lights on, Kamito is taken aback at how dirty the room is and Scarlet proceeds to clean. Kamito finds a stack of books with questionable titles which sparks Claire's embarrassment. Kamito then lays his hands on a pair of underwear and without thinking things through immediately shoved them into his pocket. Claire goes to make dinner but Kamito laughs at how they are canned food which prompts him to ask if Claire cannot cook. Claire provides an ambiguous statement which could be interpreted lewdly and Kamito exploits that which results in her shedding tears. As an apology, Kamito cooks dinner while Claire enters the shower. Suddenly, Claire shrieks from the shower as the spirit device goes berserk which raises several questions inside of Kamito's head. Nevertheless, he orders the spirit to settle down and extracts Claire from the spirit. In an act of good faith, Kamito hands her a handkerchief to dry herself off with but realizes he had just handed her the underwear he had stowed in his pockets, resulting in Claire exploding with anger. Part 3 Kamito marvels at Claire's appetite while he laments the absence of soy sauce. Kamito asks why Claire wants such a strong spirit. Claire reveals her past and her relation to the Calamity Queen, Rubia Elstein. Claire then states that Ren Ashbell was participating again in this Blade Dance which results in Kamito coughing reflexively. Claire also reveals her admiration for Ren Ashbell before stating that she was going to sleep and that Kamito should wake her up when it is time. With no room to argue, Kamito carries the sleeping Claire to her bed where she writhes and mutters in her sleep, resulting in Kamito agreeing in his heart with Claire: that the two were one and the same as they wanted to get their important person back. Part 4 At the same time, every single spirit device in the girls' dormitory went berserk. The spirit investigation party found nothing special and was forced to conclude the incident was due to unknown causes. However, the silhouette of a girl giggling to herself as she laments the fact that Kamito is still not the Kamito she knows and loves. Chapter 6 - The Blade Dance at Midnight Part 1 At 2 in the morning, Kamito and Claire enter the Astral Gate in the Spirit Forest, arriving in Astral Zero. Due to the nature of the astral plane, holding a duel here is far better than in the real plane. Kamito asks Claire whether or not they have a chance of winning but she replies that it is up to Kamito's ability. Claire threatens Kamito, forcing him to settle into the vanguard position, before asking him to deploy his elemental waffe. Unfortunately, Kamito only summons an extremely fragile short sword. Claire whips him multiple times before Rinslet arrives. Just then, Ellis also arrives and releases her spirit, Simorgh, as the signal that the duel is to begin. Part 2 Kamito is blown away from the release of Ellis's spirit, prompting him to attempt to resummon his elemental waffe, to no avail. Unimpressed, Ellis taunts Kamito but before he could reply, he is assailed by Ellis's wind blades. Claire tries to intervene but is too late as Rakka had launched her own attack at Kamito. Indignant, she yells at Kamito to stand and fight but Kamito points out that this is a group battle. Rinslet provides support fire but her compromising position sparks an argument. Meanwhile, Rakka recovers and tries attacking again but is assaulted by Rinslet's ice arrows. This angers Ellis into finally summoning her elemental waffe. Thrown off-guard, Kamito compliments Ellis's appearance resulting in her extreme embarrassment and her renewed attempts at attacking him. When he had nowhere left to run, Kamito resigned himself but not before telling Ellis to wait. Suddenly, a tear in space opened. Part 3 An A-rank-class demonized spirit began to assault the students, forcing them to temporarily stop their feud and join forces to repel it just long enough for them to escape. However, Claire is adamant: she will make the demonized spirit her contracted spirit. Kamito tries to dissuade her but Claire does not back down. In fact, Claire outright plans to fight the demonized spirit alone. While she seemed to be slowly winning, Kamito decided to take it upon himself to offer his assistance, earning him the title of "idiot" from Rinslet and Ellis. Just moments later, the spirit roared, blowing Claire back. Part 4 Suddenly thrown to the ground, Claire began panicking. It was at this moment that Scarlet took form and attacked the demonized spirit in earnest. However, this was all for naught when she is killed in the spirit's jaws. Now completely defenseless, Claire shuts her eyes and shouts for her older sister, compelling her to save her. Part 5 Raising a warcry, Kamito tried forcing the closed spirit channel open, resulting in a sharp shooting pain in his left hand where Restia's seal lay. Silently apologizing to Restia, Kamito summoned the true form of his elemental waffe, Terminus Est. Psyching himself up, the Strongest Blade Dancer made a single, powerful cut, cleanly bisecting the spirit's jaw. Part 6 The dazed Claire complains at Kamito's tardiness. She soon begins to cry profusely which triggers an awkward silence while also staring blankly into space. Suddenly, Kamito is hit by a wave of drowsiness as he cursed the spirit for being too gluttonous. He soon lost consciousness from acute drainage of his divine power from using Terminus Est. Chapter 7 - Contracted Spirit Est Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Chapter 8 - The Strongest Blade Dancer Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Epilogue In the health center of the academy, Kamito found himself lying in bed yet again due to being unable to bear the strain of using his elemental waffe again. He smiled bitterly at himself as the consequences of having a three-year blank period is shown again. Kamito then finds Est inside the bedsheets with him, completely nude minus her signature kneesocks. No sooner did he find her, the door opened and Claire appeared in the doorway, asking if Kamito had awoken. Instead, she found him wide awake with a naked girl in the bed with him and she immediately prepares to incinerate him although Est denies this permission. The commotion only proceeds to grow more troublesome as Rinslet, Carol, and finally, Ellis, enter the room as well. Gallery Vol 01 - 001.png|Page 1 cover. Vol 01 - 002-003.jpg|Page 2-3 color illustration. Vol 01 - 004-005.jpg|Page 4-5 color illustration. Vol 01 - 006-007.jpg|Page 6-7 color illustration. Vol 01 - Table of Contents.jpg|Table of contents. Vol 01 - 013.jpg|Page 13 illustration. Vol 01 - 059.jpg|Page 59 illustration. Vol 01 - 088.jpg|Page 88 illustration. Vol 01 - 103.jpg|Page 103 illustration. Vol 01 - 113.jpg|Page 113 illustration. Vol 01 - 183.jpg|Page 183 illustration. Vol 01 - 207.jpg|Page 207 illustration. Vol 01 - 250.jpg|Page 250 illustration. Vol 01 - 255.jpg|Page 255 illustration. Vol 01 - 260.jpg|Page 260 illustration. Vol 01 - 263.jpg|Illustrator's afterword accompanying illustration. Notes